Having Hurt
by WakeChick
Summary: AU & My first songfic. Don't wanna summarize because I suck at them. :  Enjoy and please R&R.


Having Hurt

A Naruto Songfic

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my story. :) Please R&R. First Songfic.

Sasuke's POV:

"Sasuke! Five minutes to show time bud, lets get a move on!" shouted the manager of a new band in Konoha Village, while banging on the lead singer's dressing room door.

"Fine. Fine. I'm coming…just give me a few more minutes alright?" responded the monotone and emotionless, Konoha Prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke.

The young prodigy looked at his face in the mirror, surrounded by beaten walls and a dim, almost non-existent light coming from a single, bare bulb in the ceiling. Sasuke's eyes seemed to sink back into his skull more and more each day, and were outlined by a pale-red glow. The glow around the young man's eyes stood out from his deathly-pale skin; however, Sasuke was well toned for someone who looked like death warmed over.

He pulled on his grey-toned jeans that were well worn and a black v-neck t-shirt. After slipping on his black and white vans, he noticed a blood stain on the toe of his shoe. _Fuck, guess I get to make an excuse for that too?_ Sasuke picked up a razor blade from the splintered, wood dresser where the mirror seemed to stare bullets back at Sasuke. He took one quick, professional slash at his wrist, wrapped his arms from hand to elbow with white medical tape, the lead singer's trademark, and walked on stage as if his own warm blood wasn't spilling from his tortured wrist at that very moment.

He also didn't know that at that very moment, tears were running down the cheeks of a certain pink haired girl.

Mystery Girl's POV:

_"FUCK YOU. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BITCH! YOU'LL NEVER DO ANYTHING BUT LAY ON YOUR BACK ANYWAY! GO!"_

The teen cringed as these words played over and over in her head. They rattled every inch of her being. The young girl was curled in a ball, holding her knees to her chest in an alley behind a club named TNT which was just down the road from where she lived..well..use to live. Her hair was long, and an unnatural pink color. She wore a long baby-t, dark skinny jeans, and black and white converse tennis shoes. Grasping onto her knees so tightly that her nails bypassed the protection of the denim in her jeans, she suppressed the tears that had been streaming down her face for half an hour. _I want to die, please, why do I suffer? There's nothing in this world for me. _

Sasuke's POV:

Sasuke walked out on stage nonchalantly, paying absolutely no attention to the screaming fan girls swooning over him. _They don't understand anything, not my lyrics, not what I stand for, just how I look, and that's just for their own persona. Damn fan girls. _The club became pitch black, save for the big flashing letters spelling out "TNT" over the bar. Sasuke grasped the microphone with both hands, closed his eyes, and felt his heartbeat become compromised and overtaken by the beat of the drum and the bass riff. His lead guitarist, Neji, began to play perfectly on cue. _Here goes nothing._

I liked having hurt,

So send the pain below where I need it,

You used to beg me to take care of things,

And smile at the thought of me failing.

The lyrics fell perfectly from his lips and traveled to the ears of a girl he had never laid eyes on. Sasuke filled every word with emotion, remembering the blood stain on his shoe, and feeling the blood swim from the deep slash in his wrist down the spiraling wrist tape. He clenched his jaw, spilling out the next few lines with one breath.

But long before, having hurt,

I'd send the pain below,

I'd send the pain below.

Sasuke opened his eyes, taking a detour from the screaming front row of girls and stopped at the closing door of the club. He closed his eyes again and let go of everything as Neji overlapped with his own verse.

Much like suffocating,

Much like suffocating,

Much like suffocating,

(I'd send the pain below...)

Much like suffocating,

(I'd send the pain below...)

_Something isn't right…_ Sasuke opened his eyes, glancing briefly at his wrist noticing his medical tape had become completely bloodstained, and the wound was still gushing. _Guess I cut too deeply. Heh. I'm ready to go anyway, better make these last minutes mean something. _Sasuke pulled the microphone from its stand and began to walk around on stage, holding the mic with one hand and banging his head with the drum beat ever-so-slightly. While searching the crowd, looking for a gaze worth seeing in his last moments, he caught the glimmer of a tear in the corner of a young, beautiful girl's eye.

You used to run me away,

All while laughing.

Then cry about that fact,

'til I returned.

Young Sasuke was mesmerized. He had never seen a girl so unique, so beautiful, that he couldn't describe her. He wanted to reach out to her; he wanted to run his fingers through her long, pink hair and tell her everything would be alright. _Why? Why is she crying? _ He traveled to the side of the stage she was on and stared directly at her, where she stared right back. He put his hand on his chest, and sang his heart out. Everyone, except the prodigy and the girl who had been crying, disappeared for that moment.

But long before, having hurt,

I'd send the pain below,

I'd send the pain below.

The pink haired beauty walked toward the stage, never breaking their gaze. She felt him too. She saw the pain in his eyes, the heartache he had been hiding for so long was clear to a girl whom he had never spoken a word to. She pushed her way through the fan girls and never blinked. Sasuke kneeled down to her, despite hating being touched by the "diseased" fan girls. He just wanted to be near her.

Much like suffocating,

Much like suffocating,

Much like suffocating,

(I'd send the pain below...)

Much like suffocating,

(I'd send the pain below...)

Much like suffocating.

Sasuke felt his arm turn numb and cold. He transferred the microphone to his left hand and the other fell to the stage, inches from her. _She's why I am here. I understand now, let me help her! _With all the strength left in his hand, he reached for hers and she met him half way. He knew she felt the dead weight of his arm in her hand, and yet, she held his hand up anyway. Sasuke began to lose his grip. The room began to spin, but his gaze never wavered.

I can't feel my chest,

Need more, drop down,

Closing in.

I can't feel my chest,

Drop down.

The club was black before he was dying, but now everything was going dark. He inched closer to the girl. HIS GIRL, as he had named her mentally. The only thing in his range of vision was his girl's silhouette. _I don't want to die! Not now. Not this way. _He threw his head back forcefully and used every bit of his energy to sing to his girl. She understood. He knew she did.

I liked, having hurt.

So send the pain below,

So send the pain below,

(Much like suffocating) [I liked]

So send the pain below,

(Much like suffocating) [Having hurt]

So send the pain below,

(Much like suffocating)

So send the pain below,

(Much like suffocating)

So send the pain below.

Sasuke dropped the microphone and his entire body shook forcefully. As he began to fall to one side, he looked at his girl one last time and memorized her. Blood oozed from his medical tape and with his last breath he said, "Save me, and..I can save you.."


End file.
